Glitchmas Disaster
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Adam, Bree, Chase, all start to get glitch. especially Chase. Tasha ruins Christmas dinner. Leo and Tasha tries to fix it. Meanwhile, Donald tries to help Adam, Bree and Chase a long with their glitching... But what if he can't do it. What if Chase starts to glitch even more... READ AND FIND OUT! [I don't own Lab Rats]
1. Chapter 1

Donald was about to set the table, when, Tasha gasped with a squeel.

Donald rushed to her.

''What!?'' He asked.

Tasha looked at Donlad in a sad face.

''The food is ruined!'' She cried.

''W-w-well don't worry, w-we can do it again.'' He soothed.

''No we can't.'' She cried again.

Donald sighed. Then walked off.

Adam and Bree came in the kitchen.

''Hey guys.'' Donlad said.

''Hey Mr. Davenport.'' Bree answered.

Then Adam could't controll himself.

Adam pick the table up and threw it across the room. They all gasp. ''Adam!?'' Donald and Tasha shouted. Adam looked at them in ashamed. ''Sorry Mr. Davenport, Somethings wrong my arm...or my strenght'' Adam explained. Donlad looked at Adam in suprised.

''What!? what do you mean?'' He asked in worry. Donlad grabbed Adams arm.

''I don't know,but...'' Adma started, but then looked at his arm. Then looked at Donald. ''What?'' Donald said in worry again. ''Uh oh...'' Adam said then he grabbed Donald by the shirt and threw him across the room.

''Donald?!'' Tasha shouted. They all rushed towards him. ''Are you okay?!'' Bree asked covering her mouth with both hands.

Donald sat up a little. 'Yeah, I'm fine, could one of you help e up?'' Donald asked. Then Adam grabbed one hand, then helped him up. ''Sorry Mr. Davenport.''

''It's okay Adam,you didn't meen to.'' Donald said. Then they walked back in the kitchen...But as they walked in the kitchen, Bree stopped. She looked down at her feet. And they were shaking. She looked at Donald. ''Umm...Mr. Davenport?'' She asked. Doald turned around a long with Adam and Tasha.

''Yeah?'' Donald asked.

She looked worried. Donld tuned in to a straight face, to a concerned face. ''What's wrong?'' Donald asked in worry. As Bree was about to answer. She super speed all around the house. But when she got in the kitchen, she hit the wall.

''Bree?! Adam Tasah and Donad all shouted. They rushed towards her.

''Are you okay?!'' Donald asked as he helped her up.

''Yeah,I ,I'm fine, that hurt.'' Bree replied,as she was getting up.

''What's going on with ya'lls bionics to day?'' Donald asked.

''I don't know.'' Adam answered.

''Hmm...'' Donald said.

''My face hurts.'' Bree said, rubbig her face.

Adam giggled. they all looked at him.

''That's what you get for running in the house.'' Adam said, with a smiled.

Donald smiled.

''Hey...?'' Bree asked.

''Yeh.'' Donald answered.

'' Where's Chase?''' She said. They truned there heads and looked around.

''I don't.'' Donlad answered. They then heard a sneeze echo from the house.

''What was that?'' Tasha asked.

''Donald turned in to concern. ''Uh oh.'' Donad said.

''It can't be.'' Bree said.

''Yep.'' Donald said.

''Lets go.'' Adam said. Then They ran down stairs to the lab. When they got there. They found Leo, and Chase. Chase they sneezed again.

''Whoa a snot rocket!'' Adam said with excitement.

Doanld Bree Tasha and Adam rushed to Chase.

''Leo what happened in here?!'' Donald asked, with his hand on Chases back.

''Well, here's a funny story...'' Leo start.

''Leo!?'' Donlas snapped.

''Okay, okay., I'll tell you... Well Chase in his capsule,I walked in the lab,He woke up and he started to panic, he told me that he didn't feel right, I tried to comfirt him then he started to cough really hard, I started to get worried, So then he turned in to Spike, I tried to calm him after that, Then he started to used his kinesis, which destroyed the hole lab, then he sarted to sneeze, wich you guys come in.'' Leo explaned.

Doanld sighed as he looked at Chase in worry.

''Well , we have to check their chip to see what's wrong.'' Donald said.

''Well Big D their probably just glitching.'' Leo said walking up to Donald.

''Well yeah, I geuss their glithcing...'' Donald agreed looking at Chase. Chase was dozing off a little. ''Hey..?'' Donlad asked. Chase opened his eyes fast. ''What?'' Chase paniced, looking at Leo and Donald.

'' Are you okay little guys?'' Donald asked in concerned. ''Yeah you looked like you were about pass out there.'' Adam said in worry. They all looked at Chase in worry. ''Yeah...I'm fine.'' Chasee replied.

Then Bree started to super speed all around the lab. ''Bree?!'' They said, then Bree hit the wall again. They all rushed to her. ''Are you okay?'' Tasha asked,as Donald helped Bree up.

''Yeah, I'm fine, man I have got to stop doing that.'' She said. Then Chase wwalked to Donalds side. ''Are you okay Chase?' He asked in concerned. Mr. Davenport.'' Case weekly said. ''What's wrong?'' Donald asked again. Then Chase sneezed again.

''Snot rocket.'' Adam smiled. ''Ugh.'' Chase graoned. Donald rubbued his back smoothly. ''Okay guys I wan't you guys to go up stairs. Adam Chase..?'' Donald sighed looking him in worried. Chase looked at his 'fater.' ''You go lay down, in my bed...Okay?'' He asked. Chase nodded slighly. Then headed up satirs. Donald sighed. Then Adam threw Doanld at the wall again. Danald!?'' Tasha shouted, they rushed to him.

''Are you okay?'' Leo asked. Tasha helped Donald up.

''Yes!...I,am,fine!'' Doanld replied looking at Adam in a mad face face.

''S-rry Mr. Davenpot.''

''I know.'' Donald said. Then they heard another bionic sneeze from Chase up stairs. Doanld sighed. ''Well...Lets go.'' Doanld said, then they eaded up stairs.

This is a Christmas disatser.

_**Hey guy how was that so fay, I hope you liked it. Feel free to review, Catch ya on chapter 2 Merry Christmas!:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

So Donald and the bothers headed up stairs..Leo walked in the kitchen where Tasha was was starting to fix the food.

''Hey mom?'' Leo said.

''Hey sweetie.'' Tasha replied.

''Do you need help with anything?''

''Yes,I do Leo...Could you hand me the butter?''

''Sure mom.''

Leo opened the fridge and grabbed the butter. Leo gave the butter to Tasha.

''Thank you.'' Tasha said.

''Welcome.'' Leo said. Then he walked way. But Tasha stopped him.

'Hey!?'' Tasha asked. Leo turned around.

''Yeah.''

''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to my room.''

''No you're not, you,are gonna hep me cook young man.''

''But mom.''

''No buts.''

''Fine.''

''Thank you.''

''Now...whats next on the list?'' Leo asked.

Meanwhile, in the lab:

Donald was about to give Adam something. But Adam threw Donald so far that he was going to hit the elevator door. Sill Donald flew and the elevator door opened and Bree came out and she ducked then Donald flew in there.

''Mr. Davenport?'' Adam shouted then ran over to him. ''Are you okay?'' Adam asked.

''I'm Fine!'' He said. Adam then helped him up.

''Sorry.'' He said. ''It's fine,Adam!''

''Anyways.'' Donald started. Then Bree super speed around the lab. ''Bree?'' Adam and Donald said then they were trying to catch her...but she was too fast. Then the elevator door opened for no reason. Then she went in the elevator. ''Bree!?'' Adam and Donald said then headed up stairs.

In the elevator.

''Phew,that was close.'' Bree said to herself. Then the elevator door opened.

''Oh great.''

Then Bee super speed all around the house,knocking down the Christmas tree, the coffee table,the casserole out

Tasha hand she was holding,and fell on the floor...not no more. her wind knocked down pictures and broke. Then she went out the door. The front door.

''Bree?!'' Donald, Tasha,Leo,and Adam shouted running out the door. The rest went out the door and saw her super speed far away.

''Don't expose your self!'' Donald shouted. Then they walked back in side.

''She'll come back.'' Donald assumed.

''Won't she no.'' Adam said, walking passed Donald. ''What did you say Adam?'' Donald asked, a little confused. Adam turned around and looked at Donald ''won't she no,said I and,back come she'll,said you Oh.'' Adam said.

Donald, Tasha and Leo looked at each other weird. ''Please tell me that this is one of Adam's glitches?'' Leo said coming up to his ear. ''I think so.'' Donald said. ''Um,Adam?'' Leo asked walking up to Adam.

''Leo up what's?'' Adam said.

''Umm,why don't you sit down. okay?'' Leo asked again. ''Loe okay.'' Adam said smelling

Donald sighed. Then Chase started to glitch up stairs , he sneezed again. Donald closed his eyes and sighed again. ''Great'' Donald said. ''Okay, Leo you stay with Adam, and Tasha,you stay here in till Bree comes back, now...I have to run up stairs and check on Chase,Now be back.'' Donald said the headed up stais. Tasha sighed. ''Now what?'' She asked. Leo and Adam looked at Tasha. ''What, the kitchen and the living rooms a disaster! Now I have no food to cook on Christmas day.'' Tasha said upset.

''Don't worry mom will fix it.'' Leo said walking up Tasha She sniffled. ''We-we can.'' Tasha asked, sniffling.

''Yes.'' Leo said.

Tasha turned in to smile. ''Okay great!'' Tasha said then walked in the kitchen.

Meanwhile:

Donald was soothed Chase. Chase was crying. ''Are you okay?'' Donald asked rubbing his back smoothly and softly in circles. Chase started coughing really hard in in the towle he had on the bed. The when Chase coughing hard, he gagged a little. Donald rubbed his back smoothly. Then Chase stopped. ''It's okay buddy, it's okay.'' Donald said calmly. 'Can't this get any worse?'' Chase asked feeling like he's gotta cough. then he cough again, hard. in the towel. Then Donald rubbed his back softly and smoothly.

In the kitchen.

''Okay...I need, milk?'' Tasha asked.

''Milk.''Leo repeated. Adam got the milk. Gave it to Leo,Leo gave it to Tasha.

''Eggs?''

''Eggs?'' Leo repeated again. And they did the same thing.

_**Krans POV**_

Evil laugh...''Well?'' I asked.

''Well what?'' Douglas replied.

''Are you?!'' I asked.

''Am I what!? Douglas fused.

''Distroy them!?'' I shouted.

''NO!.'' Douglas replied.

''Not...yet.'' He said.

''Wait?'' He asked. I nodded. I then looked at the screan.

''Will show them kids who's boss.'' Douglas said. Then we laughed. Evil laugh.

_**No Pov**_

Chase was laying on his stomach coughing, and wouldn't stop coughing. Donald was rubbing his back. smoothly.

''Shhh,it's okay.'' Donald said, rubbing his back. Then the bedroom door opened. dam walked in. While Chase was still coughing very hard. Donald stood up and patted him on the back. ''Breath,buddy breath.'' Donald said, rubbing his back. ''Okay he is?''

''Yeah, I think.'' Donald said. Adam walked over to Chase. Then he started to rub Chase's back.

''Thanks Adam.''

''Davenpor Mr welcome.'' Adam replied.

Then Chase got up quickly and panicked. ''Mr. Davenport?!'' Chase shouted. Then ran up Donald. ''What? What is it!?'' Donald asked in worry. ''I-I can't!?'' Chase said. Grabbing Donald shirt. ''What's wrong Chase!?'' Donald asked.

I-I can't see.'' Chase panicked. ''Okay, buddy, don't panic,okay.'' Donald soothed. ''No. I can't I have to panic,I can't see!'' Chase panicked again. Then we hared Bree come noticed when she hit the wall really hard and made a sound. ''back Bree's.'' Adam said then headed down stairs and Donald had to carried Chase down stairs. ''Bree?'' Donald asked then he put Chase on the couch solfly.

''Are you okay?'' Donald asked. helping her up. ''Yeah, that was fun.'' She said. ''Cotten candy anyone?''' She asked. ''Some won't I .'' Adam then grabbed some Cotton candy.''

''Um, Mr. Davenport?'' Bree asked, walking near Donald. ''Yeah.'' He replied.

''Is Adam glitching?'' Bree asked.

''Yeah, and so is Chase.'' They looked at Chase, who was looking around confuse. They looked at Chase in concerned. Then Donald and Bree walked to Chase. ''Hey, hey, hey...Buddy look at me?'' He didn't look.

Then suddenly,There was a'small fire where Leo accidentally put the rag near the stove that was on. Leo and Tasha tried to fix it by swinging the rag everywhere. Then Donald and Bree looked back, and Tasha and Leo hid the rag behind there backs and nothing happened. Donald got a little confused, Then shrugged his shoulders,

And looked back at Chase confirming him. Along with Bree.

But then Bree looked back and saw there was a small fire on the rag and Tasha and Leo looked at Bree. Her eyes were widen. Then she wan'ted to say something, instead, she just opened her mouth and was saying stuff, like how did you manage to do that. some stuff like that. Then Donald looked back again. Then they smiled again. Bree waved. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back Chase. Then walked over and tried to help them get rid of the fire. Adam just stood there...Confused.

''Hey?''Donald asked turning Chase's head towards him. ''Hey look at me?'' Donald asked. Chase looked at Donald.

''Are you okay?'' Donald asked. Chase nodded.

''But I still can't see.''

'' I know buddy, I know, but it will be all over soon, I promise.'' Donald assured. ''Okay.'' Chase laid down. ''Okay.'' Donald said,

Donald sighed then looked in the kitchen. Then Tasha, Leo, and Bree smiled, hiding the rag. ''What are you doing?'' He asked. ''Nothing.'' Bree answered, a little creepy.

''There's most certainly not a fire behind here.'' Leo said. ''Leo!?'' Tasha bumped his elbow. ''Okay.'' Donald said a little confused. The n he turned around. Then Tasha and Leo and Bree tried to burn out the fire, the Bree put the rag in the sink. the cut the water on. Then Donald walked in the kitchen and Tasha Leo and Bree sighed in relief.

''What'' Donald asked with a smile.

''DUhhhh,nothing. Mr. Davenport, nothing, in, here, if-if-if that's what you're asking, hehehe, Alright who told?!'' Bree asked pointing a finger up in the air. Donald looked at Bree weirdly, while putting her hand down. ''Okay, well, you guys are strange.'' He said.

''No where no!.'' Bree said. Adam walked to Donald. ''Fire on was rag the.'' Adam explained.

''What?'' Donald asked in confused.

''Ummm, Adam, why don't you go down to the lab, and just...wait, Okay?'' Leo said walking Adam to the kitchen table. ''Leo Okay!'' Adam said. then headed down to the lab. Tasha, Bree and Leo all sighed in relief.

''Okay...did I..Miss,anything?'' Donald asked in confused. They shook their heads fast. Then Donald walked in the hall. Then the other rag caught on fire. Then they panicked a little, but quietly, then as Donald came back in then kitchen they put out the fire. Donald looked at Tasha. Bree and Leo in a weird face. Then headed back to the lab.

**Hey GUYS...How was that...Feel free to review...See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Donald headed down stairs...Hours Later...Tasha was cooking Christmas dinner with Leo...

Donlad grabbed Chase and put him down stairs...''Are you okay?'' Donald asked. Chase nodded. 'Okay...WELL,Adam, Bree..'' Bree super sped in the lbab and hit Chase and knocked him down hard.

''Owch.'' Chase cried. Donald gasped as that happened.

''Are you okay'' Donald as thm. Then Helped Bree off Chase,Then helped Chase off the floor.

''Bree watch out next time...?'' Donald asked. ''Well sorry tomorrows Christmas eve and where still glitching.'' Bree complained. 'Well sorry Bree.'' Donald said.

''Yeah.'' Hours later it started to get dark ...

Tasha was having trouble cooking. Donald was having g trouble helping the kids.

''ACHOO!.'' Donald rubbed Chase's back. Chase started to cough. ''It's okay, you're okay.'' Donald soothed.

An hour later Tasha burned the bread.

''Leo,I can't do it.''Tasha cried. ''Don't worry mom.I got this. Its under control.''Then the stove cought on fire. Leo's eyes went wide. ''Okay, step one.'' Leo said.

Meanwhile in the lab...

''Bree slow down!? you're gonna hurt your self!'' Donald yelled. She super sped speed around the room on porpoise. ''Why should I?'' She asked. Then she stopped. 'Because,it's only gonna make it worse.''Donald explained. Bree looked down at her feet,and back at Donald. He rolled his eyes.

''You never Listen will you?!'' He shouted. ''Nope.'' Bree said, then glitched and super speed around the lab again.

Then Adam rushed up to Donald and threw him across the room. Bree and Adam laughed. Then Adam grabbed Chase and threw him across the room. Bree frowned. ''No Adam, Not Chase?'' Bree shouted and stopped. ''ADAM?''Bree yelled. Donald helped Chase up. and helped him walked over to Adam and Bree. ''Okay...Really Guys...STOP Hitting and throwing your LITTLE BROTHER!'' Doanld said then Put Chase in his capsule. ''Now.''

Hours later it was getting dark and we headed to bed...

_**After Christmas eve**_

**December 25**

''Christmas Merry!'' Adam said.

''Merry Christmas.'' Bree said.

They all started to have a little fun. But of caurse they all started to glitch'' Later they opened gifts they were playing with there gifts...

Later Chase started to glitch even more. ''Shhh,You're gonna be okay...it's okay.'' Donald asked.

''Okay Chase is?'' Adam asked walking in the room. Donald nodded.

Later that night. They all headed to bed.

**December 26**

In the after noon...

Adam threw Donald on accident in the living room. ''Sorry.'' Adam said. then later, Leo had some Ice cream in his hand...Up What's Leo Hey... Adam said. Then Leo took a lick on his Ice cream, Then Adam threw Leo Ice cream and grabbed Leo and Threw him across the room. '' Leo sorry.'' Adam said. Then Then Donald got up and helped Leo up. Then Bree came in texting Own, she walked in front of Adam. ''Bree hi.'' Adam said. Then Bree woudln't answer.

''Bree Hi.'' Bree looked up from her phone.

''oh hi Adam, hey did you know tha- Adam threw Bree's phone and couldn't help but throw her too. But luckily Donald caught her in time. ''Whoa.'' Bree said. Thank you.'' Bree said.

''Are you okay?'' He asked her. She nodded. Then Donald let her got.

''ADAM!?'' They all said. ''Bree sorry I'm.'' Adam said feeling guilty. Then Chase walked in coughing, then the saw Adam looked at his hand and hid them behind his back. He already knew he does not wan't to his little brother. ''Adam! Don't, you, dare throw him.'' Donald asked.

Then Adam grabbed Chase and Donald tried to catch him. So he did catch him.

''Are you okay?''' Donald asked then leaded His to the couch.

''Adam!?'' Bree shouted. ''Are you hurt?'' Donald asked.

''Adam really?'' Donald.

''Mr. Davenport sorry.'' Adam said. Donald sighed. 'It's okay.'' Donald said. Later it was dark and theuy were heading to ed. ''Goodnight.'' Donald said then they fell asleep

**Hey guys...how was that so far...feel free to review...see ya next time...HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	4. Chapter 4

_**December 27**_

Donald headed down stairs to the lab...As he headed to the lab,he heard Chase blow a snot rocket upstairs.

Donald sighed in annoyed. ''Can I JUST,have a break?'' He said to himself, then headed up stairs and saw Leo and Adam covered in snot. Donald gasped a little. ''What the.'' He said with his mouth wide opened. He looked at Adam and Leo. ''Are, , okay?'' Donald asked,looking up and down at them. Leo smiled, and not in a good way. Leo walked in front of Donald and the looked straight in then eye.

''NO!.'' Leo snapped. Donald was in shocked.

''Well,sorry...But I will just clean up,Adam!?'' Leo said. Then Adam and Leo headed to the bathroom...

''Are you okay?'' Donald asked walking to Chase.

''I'm fine,Mr. Davenport.'' Chase said.

''Hey you can see.'' Donald said. Chase smiled, ''Yeah.'' Donald smiled...''Okay, well go clean up and I'm I'll clean... He looked around. This up'' Donald said then Chase nodded and headed up stairs to take shower. Donald sighed. Then he got started.

Hours later Tasha started to cook. With catching things on fire... Then the others came down and Chase started to glitch. ''Achoooo!'' Chase sneeze. Adam laughed.

''Rocket Snot.'' Adam said walking up to Chase. Them Adam threw Chase in the air...

''Ahhhhhhhhh!'' Chase!?'' Donald Bree, Leo and Tasha said. Then they rushed to him.

''Are you okay?'' Donald asked, helping him up. Chase started to cough, and Chase headed to the couch and laied down, Donald started to rub his back. Bree walked to Adam crossing her arms.

''You know, I should really get a spray bottle for you.'' She said. ''Why?'' He asked. ''So when you hurt Case again, I could spray you with. it.'' She said.

''But, I need a word for it, Hmmmm...'' Hey?'' Leo asked walking up to them.

''Yeah.'' ree said looking at Leo.

''How about Bad dog?'' Leo asked. Bree looked at Adam. ''Yea,How about, Bad dog.'' Bree agreed.

Adam rolled his eyes wand walked in the kitchen Then Bree super sped around again and hit wall.

''Bree!?'' They said. The Donald helped her up .''I'm fine.'' She said. Donald sighed in reilef. ''Good.''

''Mr Davenport, when ur glitch ends?'' Bree asked.

''Well,it ends at midnight 12.'' Donald explained.

''This like Talking of, tired I'm because good.'' We all looked at Adam. We shook ur heads.

It started getting late...Bree and Adam was up waiting for there glitch to go away. ''UHG...When does our gitch go away... Adam asked. ''I don't know maybe-'' Bree started then looked at Adam. What?'' He asked. ''OMG Adam,you're,you're not glitching.'' Bree said.

''Im am, Yes I stopped glitching.'' Adam said jumping up. ''And you?'' He asked.

''Yep, Glitch free.'' Bree laughed.

''Yep, Now lets go to bed,I'm starving.'' Adam said.. Bree looked at his in a weird face, watching him go to the kitchen and saw that grabbed a snack and headed down satirs. I rolled my eyes, then headed down to the lab and fell asleep.

_**December 28**_

Adam and Bree woke up an there glitches were gone. Adam and Bee got out of there capsule and headed upstairs. ''ey Mr Davenport? Guess what?'' Bree asked walking up to him.'' ''What'' He replied. ''Our glitches are gone. ''Oh wow, really.'' He asked walking in the kitchen.

''Yep.'' Bree said. ''I'm not glitching.'' Adam said. ''WOW ADAM glad to have you...'' Danlad started

''Glad to have you start talking again.'' Doanld said ptting Adam on the shoulder. Then headed down to the lab and saw Chase asleep. He walked over to Chase.

''Hey Chase?'' Donald asked.'' Opening his capsule door. He shook him awake.

''Hmmm.'' Chase woke up. ''Hey,buddy you feeling okay?'' Donald asked. ''Yeah, why?'' Chase asked

''MMM... Nothing.'' Donald said. Then he closed his door. Then headed up stairs. Later we have been playing games and stuff then.

''AHHHHHHHHH!.'' Donald Adam and Bree heard Chase in the lab. They all rushed down to te lab.

''OMG,He is still glitching?'' Bree asked looking at them, then back Chase,who was on the floor screaming and crying in pain. Doanldjshook his head a little,then they ran towards Chase. Donald and Adam grabbed Chase and held his tighly,holding his ears. Adam held his head still,while Donald was covering his ears, and Bree was stroking his hair. ''Shhhhh,it's okay,you're 're fine.'' Donald soothed.

''Shhhh.'' Adam said. Chase was still crying.''Shhhh, you are okay.'' Bree soothed.

''I can't beleive he is still glitching.'' Donald said still covering his ears. ''I know,'' Adam said. ''Shhhhh...you're gonna be okay.'' Donald said. Then later after confirming Chase they had put him to bed...

''I hope he's okay?'' Bree said. ''Yeah me too.'' Doanld agreed. ''Hey Bree?'' Leo said walked in the living room. ''Look what I found?'' Leo asked...''What is it?'' She asked. ''Its a bttle. Like you said...You wan'ted a bottle for Adam, well now you have a spray bottle.'' Leo said giving the spray bottle to Bree. ''Cool Leo, But I'm good.'' She said. ''Oh Come on Bree.'' leo asked. Bree sighed...

''Okay Okay Okay.''

''Yes.'' Leo said. Bree went in the kitchen and filled it up with water. till the next time he hurt Chase. Later...They were playing game... Tasha walked in the living room...''Hey Donald...'' She said. walking down the stairs. ''Yeah.'' He replied. ''Hey...Leo and I have got to see my mother in town tomorrow you guys will still be asleep,so I won't be here tomorrow...okay?'' She explained...''Well sure...I don't care,oh and...have fun.'' Donald said. Tasha smiled them headed back up stairs. Donald sighed then he went to sleep.

_**December 29**_

Donald woke up and headed to the kitchen here the others were at but only Chase and Bree. Chase had his head down. Donald walked up to Chase. ''Hey good morning.'' Donald said rubbing his back. ''Good morning.'' Chase replied back. Donald smiled. Then headed to get some coffee. Then headed to sit down in a chair. ''Dad, My ears hurt.' Chase said. ''Hmmm.'' Donald frowned

''I'm sorry.'' Just leave your head down...okay?'' Donald asked. Then sipped on his coffee. Chase nodded and laid his head down. Bree looked at the bottle of water..the spray bottle of water,it was white and clear and you can see the water in side it... that was sitting on the counter. She smiled at it...

''So where's Adam?'' Donald asked. Then Adam walked in, But he didn't really walk...in...

_**To be-continued!**_

_**The end**_

_**Hey guys how was that...I really hope you liked it...This the end...So I will write a sequel for this story...Happy New years...Have a great day and all days...**_


End file.
